The present invention relates to a system for alerting persons, particularly children, homeless, and vagrants, who may be playing in or occupying a garbage dumpster, of the impending arrival of a garbage truck.
Countless garbage dumpsters are scattered throughout urban and rural areas, particularly in alleys and behind building. The garbage dumpster are located there for easy accessibility during inclement weather by those disposing their garbage therein. Homeless persons and vagrants in need of shelter from inclement weather or a place of solitude will on many occasions occupy these garbage dumpsters. In some instances, the homeless person or vagrant has been using alcohol or drugs which place that person in a stupor or unconscious state such that the approach of a garbage truck would not be recognized.
Children often play in garbage dumpster while playing games such as hide and seek, or while exploring new places. These children may not understand the danger of playing in the garbage dumpster. For example, small children may not immediately associate the sound of an approaching garbage truck with the events which adults know will follow.
Children, homeless persons, and vagrants are killed each year when garbage dumpster are emptied into garbage truck and the garbage is compacted. This serious and many times deadly danger could be reduced if the occupants of the garbage dumpster were warned prior to the emptying of the garbage from the dumpster into the garbage truck. The danger could be reduced even further if the operator of the truck was able to verify the occupancy or lack thereof in the garbage dumpster in a quick and efficient manner.